


dependent on you

by arisadraconis



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt#108, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisadraconis/pseuds/arisadraconis
Summary: prompt #108 Yohan crawling into Hangyul’s bed in the middle of the night because he couldn’t sleep and Hangyul being totally okay with it.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Blazing Lights





	dependent on you

**Author's Note:**

> to the person who gave this prompt, i apologise in advance that the fic is different to what you would expect. yes unfortunately i'm pretty sure this is different from your expectation TT
> 
> i hope you enjoy though!

Yohan and Hangyul met each other at the Taekwondo class near both of their houses around four years ago. They clicked from the first day and from then they were the best of friends. But it didn’t take long before they realised their feelings for each and now, they have been dating for the last three years.

A year ago they both decided to move in together and opened up a business, where Yohan would be using one room to teach local children taekwondo in the afternoon for a couple of hours and weekends, while the second room would be preoccupied with Hangyul where he teaches dance or just to practice together with his group as he was now a well-known dancer that’s called to do performances all over South Korea.

This is how everyday routines are in Yohan and Hangyul’s house: Yohan would wake up first because he would be making breakfast for the both of them. Hangyul would always finish late into the night because of late night practice. Yohan would then wash the dishes and put their clothes into the wash before heading towards the kindergarten where he worked, leaving kisses on Hangyul’s forehead before leaving. 

Hangyul would always wake up a couple of hours later after Yohan left, sending him a sweet but short text message of ‘ _ Thanks for the breakfast babe, have a great day! Love you!’ _ , while finishing his breakfast, then he would take their clothes from the washing and hang them in their backyard before leaving to the group’s dance studio.

Yohan would reach home by 3 to 4 o’clock in the afternoon, drop all of his belongings and the first thing he’d do is to bring their laundry from the backyard. He’d spend an hour just tidying up and cleaning the house before starting to make dinner for the day. 

Today though, for some reason, he felt a bit heavy once arriving back from kindergarten, so he decided to only do their laundry.

_ To Hangyulie, _

_ Babe, I’m feeling tired today. Sorry I won’t be able to cook for tonight *pouts* _

  
  


_ To Bunny, _

_ You ok babe? Yeah that’s totally fine with me! I should be able to finish earlier tonight, should I grab something on the way? _

_ To Hangyulie, _

_ Yes please… anything light, maybe some soup would be nice! _

_ To Bunny, _

_ Just soup, will that be enough? I’ll go and pick something else that’s light for you. Hang in there ok.. If you need anything call me right away! _

There was no reply from Yohan which was odd, as Yohan would always reply with something even if it’s just a simple smiley face.

Hangyul was worried the entire afternoon even though he didn’t really try to contact Yohan to see if he was sick or not. He ended up getting porridge with ginseng soup as well as hot Yuja Cha (Yuzu Tea) for the both of them.

It was only 8pm by the time he reached home. Compared to the usual midnight arrival home, this was very early for Hangyul but he realised that the entire house lights were off, even the ones in the room where Yohan taught the kids lessons were off.

_ ‘He must have cancelled today’s classes’ _ , Hangyul thought and was even more worried because it would take Yohan to be terribly ill before he would actually cancel a class. 

Yohan’s excuse was always, ‘ _ Exercise is good to keep the germs away! _ ’ and would go on with the lessons. Hangyul just felt that it was the right decision to come home early to check on Yohan.

Hangyul crept slowly to the kitchen to place down the take-away foods, taking them out from the carry bag and moving them onto plates and bowls and placing them onto the table.

Hangyul then moved towards the living room where he could see a small light coming out of nowhere. What he had found was a shivering Yohan being covered by blankets and his phone still showing his text messages with Hangyul left open. He must have been so tired that he fell asleep before replying back.

Hangyul sat on the side of the bed right next to Yohan who was hugging the huge bunny plushie that usually sits on the side table, ‘ _ Baby must have been feeling cold this entire time. Silly him for thinking he would be fine by himself when he’s shivering this bad! _

Hangyul reached out to Yohan’s forehead. ‘ _ Shit! He’s burning!  _ Hangyul pulled his hand away and kissed Yohan’s forehead before moving himself to the bathroom to grab a bowl filled with warm water and towel that was kept inside the cupboard.

Hangyul pulled a chair and set himself on the side of the bed, pushing the face towel submerging it into the warm water before squeezing it dry. He then pulled Yohan into sleeping onto his back straight and pushed his hair away before placing the towel on his forehead.

Yohan started to twitch as he felt something warm touching his forehead. His body had also started to feel warmer even though he hugged the bunny plush tighter. He squirmed around for a few minutes. Then as Hangyul took off the towel from his forehead and replaced the cold towel with a warmer water, Yohan opened up his eyes and squinted until his view was clear.

The first thing Yohan saw was Hangyul frowning at him and that was when he realised that he had fallen asleep and it must have been late into the night since Hangyul was already home.

‘Oh, you’re home Gyulie?’ Yohan’s throat was hoarse so his words came out broken and scratchy but Hangyul understood and nodded back at him. Hangyul pat around Yohan’s neck and cheeks to see if the temperature would drop down.

‘Rest, baby. Leave everything to me today, okay? Thank you and I’m sorry I always leave things for you to do.’ Hangyul’s eyes dropped with guilt as he apologised because he realised how much Yohan actually did around the house because he would be absent the majority of the time.

Yohan pushed the plush in his hand to the side and turned into a sitting position despite Hangyul trying to keep him down before he finally caved and instead helped him to sit up. ‘That’s not true and you know that… I’m more than happy to do things around the house. I guess I just overworked myself? I’m sorry for making you worry.’ He looked to the side table and realised that it was still quite early into the night. He frowned at Hangyul and said, ‘Did you come home early because of my message?’ 

‘Nah, I originally had planned to leave early anyway so I could spend some time with you, because well, it’s been ages since we did. But I did leave a tiny bit earlier than planned time. And that’s only because I was worried ok? Not your fault. At. All.’ Hangyul frowned, thinking how his baby would be thinking that it was all his fault for making him come home early.

‘Usually I would argue but I’ll leave it this time. I don’t have any energy at all to fight…’ Yohan drifted his words as his eyes heavily dropped further.

‘Wait, don’t go back to sleep! You gotta have some food and medicine so you can get better!’ Hangyul put a bit of force as he scooped Yohan up from bed, carrying him bridal style to the kitchen where the food had been laid out for both of them.

Hangyul was about to put Yohan down, but Yohan wouldn’t let his hold off of Hangyul’s neck from being carried, so the both of them sat down on one chair and Hangyul started to feed him.

Yohan had only eaten a few spoons of the porridge but drank all of the liquid from the ginseng soup. His face was now generating a much better aura and made Hangyul think that the ginseng was actually making things better.

Hangyul had dropped Yohan off in bed and covered him with a blanket before going back to clean the kitchen where the both of them had eaten dinner.

Hangyul sighed, ‘ _ Yohan should depend on me more. _ ’ and of course he was sorry for always being dependent on the other half instead all the time.

By the time Hangyul returned to the bedroom, Yohan was already deep asleep and back to hugging the bunny plush. Hangyul smiled as he walked and sat on the space next to Yohan.

Hangyul tried to remove the plush aside but as Yohan’s grip was quite firm, he had to force the plushie out of Yohan’s grip slowly. 

_ ‘Baby, please get well soon’  _ Hangyul thought as he kissed the top of Yohan’s hair.

The night was still early, Hangyul then decided to do the everyday things that Yohan usually did in order to give him another day of rest and to recover from the sickness.

After putting the last clothing onto the washing machine, Hangyul sat down on the sofa to take a rest while waiting for the washings to be done.

Hangyul then looked back at all the things he had done: washing the dishes, folding all of the washed clothes and placing them back onto their wardrobes, organising his classes for tomorrow as well as calling up and apologising for cancelling Yohan’s taekwondo’s classes.It made him remember their days where they didn’t have their own careers yet.

\---

Yohan woke up from his slumber sleep and looked at the empty side of the bed. ‘ _ Where could Hangyul be? Did I dream about him coming home early?’ _ He looked at the time and the clock was showing 3 o’clock in the morning. He was thirsty after sweating so much and walked towards the kitchen to get water after changing his damp pajamas into a new pair .

Yohan stopped midway and realised that there was a silhouette coming from the living room which was followed by a rustling sound. He was a bit scared but then decided to grab the mosquito zapper racket in case he needed to hit someone or something. He was about to scream until he realised it was just Hangyul who was sleeping on the couch with his arms folded.

_ ‘What is he doing here? I knew I wasn’t dreaming that he came home early,’ _ Yohan thought and looked around the living room and noticed that there were slight differences from what he left it on when he arrived home today.  _ ‘He cleaned up…’  _ Yohan came closer to give Hangyul a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a glass of cold water, drank the liquid inside it and placed the now empty glass onto the sink while reminding himself to wash it in the morning.

Yohan went back to the living room and noticed that Hangyul wasn’t going to get up any soon, so he walked towards the bedroom and grabbed their blanket, then returned to the coach where he positioned himself next to Hangyul, cuddled him and covered themselves.

\--

The sun had risen by the time Yohan woke up, now feeling much better compared to yesterday. He looked to his side and stared at Hangyul’s peaceful sleeping face. He smiled and started to trace from eyelids, going further south to cheek and finally lips where Hangyul opened his eyes and allowed Yohan’s finger to go inside his mouth.

Yohan jolted at the sudden movement from Hangyul but couldn’t take his finger out as Hangyul had a firm hold on both his waist and finger.

‘Ack! Hangyul!’ Yohan wiggled around trying to get out of Hangyul’s arms. Hangyul then laughed, letting him go but not without leaving a small peck on Yohan’s lips.

‘Are you feeling better now baby?’ Hangyul remembered that Yohan was sick and checked on his forehead.

Yohan gave a big smile to Hangyul and said, ‘All good now! Thanks to you! So… Thank you.’ Yohan hugged Hangyul like he was a teddy bear.

‘Oh and I cleared both of our schedules for today. What do you want to do?’ Hangyul dropped the plans that he had changed yesterday.

Yohan was a bit surprised because he was expecting him to be off but not Hangyul as well.

‘I think I also need a break and plus this way we can spend the whole day together’ Hangyul looked at Yohan sweetly as he brushed the hair in front of his eyes. ‘So, what do you want to do baby?’

Yohan pondered for a little before answering, ‘I want to do nothing! It is a rest day after all, so let’s just cuddle all day today.’ hearts showing in his eyes as he said excitedly to Hangyul about their newest plan for the day.

‘Sounds good to me too.’ Hangyul agreed, ‘But let’s move to bed ok? Our backs will hurt otherwise’ and started getting up from the coach where the both of them had spent the night on.

‘Carry me!’ Yohan looked up to Hangyul with his two arms wide open waiting for Hangyul to scoop him up.

Hangyul did it according to Yohan’s request with a little extra move, scooping Yohan upside down as they walked towards the bedroom where they lay there for the rest of the day.

\---

The sun was up and Yohan woke up in Hangyul’s arms. He looked at Hangyul and kissed him on the lips and muttered, ‘Thank you and I love you’ before returning to sleep with his caring boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time joining a fic fest... i hope i did good...
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
